1. Technical field
The disclosure generally relates to data protection devices, and more particularly relates to, a data protection device used in a basic input output system (BIOS) chip of a computer system and data protection method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
BIOS chips are built into computer systems and provide the most basic and direct controls for the computer systems. The BIOS chip provides a small library of basic input/output functions and is used to store basic programs such as self-diagnostic test program, system bootstrap program and interrupt service program, to further operate and control the peripherals such as keyboard and text display, and these library functions are callable by external software. Therefore, if the program data in the BIOS chip is lost or destroyed, the computer system cannot operate normally.
There are mainly two kinds of protection methods for the BIOS chip: software protection and hardware protection. Since the source code or protocol of the software is easily accessible, the software may be subject to computer virus attacks, allowing corruption or loss of internal data. Thus, the security of the software protection method is poor. The hardware protection method involves the use of jumpers to enable or disable write protection of the BIOS chip. However, in the write protection mode, the BIOS chip cannot be updated, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.